Dodge WC series
The Dodge WC series was a range of light military trucks produced by Dodge during World War II. The series included weapon carriers, telephone installation trucks, ambulances, reconnaissance vehicles, mobile workshops and command cars. They were replaced after the war by the Dodge M-series vehicles. WC was a Dodge model code: W for 1941 and C for half-ton rating. The C code was retained for the ¾ ton and 1½ ton 6×6 Dodges. History and design Dodge began producing light trucks immediately upon its formation in 1914. For the first few years these were based largely on the existing passenger cars, later specific chassis and body designs were used. Light- and medium-duty models were offered first, then a heavy-duty range was added during the 1930s and 1940s. Dodge produced its first prototypes of dedicated military trucks in late 1939: the 1/2 ton 4x4 VC series. Production of the VC series started in 1940. At the outset of World War II, Dodge produced the G-505 WC ½ ton series of military light trucks in 38 individual models, thousands of some models were produced, while only a few of some others were made. The WC ½ ton trucks replaced the 1940 VC-1 to VC-6 ½ton Dodge trucks which were also part of the G505 series. 79,771 of the ½ ton trucks were produced during late 1940–1942 under War Department contracts. WC models 1 to 50 were part of the 1/2 ton range and were 80% interchangeable in service parts with the later 3/4 ton models. Common features of the 1/2 ton trucks were: *Drive: 4×4 *Wheelbase: 116 in (123 in for ambulances) *Track width: 59.375 in *Tires: 7.50x16 *Brakes: Hydraulic *Engine: 6 cyl, in-line, L-head *Transmission: 4 forward/1 reverse, manual *Transfer case: Single speed The Dodge G-502 ¾ ton 4×4 trucks were first introduced in late 1941. Standard vehicles in the ¾ ton 4×4 class were the WC-51 / WC-52 Weapons Carrier, Telephone Installation Trucks, WC-53 Carryall, and the WC-54 Ambulance. In the cargo trucks, the WC51 was identical to the WC52 but did not have the front bumper-mounted winch. WC3, WC13, WC21 Weapon carriers, two seater pickups with open cab. The open cab pickups could be fitted with an optional M24 machine gun mount,which bolted across the front of the bed. The mount could carry the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, as well as the M1919 Browning machine gun, and the M2 Browning machine gun. Length: 181- 1/16 inches Height: with top 88-1/8 inches Weight: 4440 net Width: 75-13/16 inches Height: Payload: 1300 LB WC4, WC22 Open cab weapons carrier, with Braden MU winch, and transverse seats, designed to tow the M3 anti-tank cannon as well as carry the gun crew and ammunition. This type was usually issued to early tank destroyer units. 5570 built. Length: 191- 5/16 inches Height: with top 88-1/8 inches Weight: 4775 net Width: 75-13/16 inches Height: Payload: 1000 LB WC9, WC18, WC27 Entering production during 1941 to early 1942, they were specifically designed to serve as military ambulances. These early variants are distinguishable from the later ones by having a curved radiator grille, while the later ones (WC51 onwards) featured a flat grille. These versions were given a longer 123 in (3,100 mm) wheelbase. Length: 195 inches Height: 90 inches Weight: 5340 net Width: 75-13/16 inches Height: Payload: 1300 LB WC10, WC17, WC26, WC36, WC48 Carryall trucks with a nominal carrying capacity of a 1,000 lb (450 kg). WC11, WC19, WC42 Panel trucks carrying radio and communication equipment. WC6, WC8, WC15, WC16, WC23 WC25 Command car with radio 12 volt. WC7, WC24 Command car with winch. WC39, WC43, WC50 These models were built as signals trucks, designed to install and repair telephone lines, and were also known by the U.S. Signals Corps as the K-50 truck. WC41 M1 emergency repair truck,Dodge WC41 Fitted with dual rear tires. Mostly employed as an emergency repair truck whose purpose was to provide mobile facilities for emergency ordnance repair. Other types of bodies were produced, such as an oil service vehicle. 902 of these chassis were built. 3/4 ton series WC51 123,541 were built. The open cab pickup could be fitted with an optional M24A1 machine gun mount, which bolted across the front of the bed. The mount could carry the M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, the M1919 Browning machine gun, or the M2 Browning machine gun. Length: 13 ft 11 in / 4.24 m Height (with canvas cover): 6 ft 10 in / 2.08 m Height (with top down): 5 ft 2 in / 1.57 m Weight: 5,645 lbs / 2 560 kg net Width: 6 ft 11 in / 2.11 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC52 WC52 Truck, Cargo, 3/4 ton, 4x4 w/Winch Dodge (G502) Weapons Carriers was identical to the WC51, but fitted with a Braden MU2 7,500 lb / 3 402 kg capacity winch at the front bumper. 59,114 built. Length: 14 ft 9 in / 4,48 m Height (with canvas cover): 6 ft 10 in / 2,08 m Height (with top down): 5 ft 2 in / 1,57 m Weight: 5,945 lbs / 2 697 kg net Width: 6 ft 11 in / 2,10 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC53 A carryall, mechanically it was virtually identical to the WC54 but was fitted with two windows on each side of its rear body. 8,400 WC53 Truck, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Dodge Carryall (G502) built. Length: 15 ft 6 in / 4,73 m Height: 6 ft 9 in / 2,06 m Weight: 5,700 lbs / 2 590 kg Width: 6 ft 7 in / 2,00 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC54 The WC54 Truck, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Ambulance Dodge (G502) was produced as an ambulance, but a few were modified to serve as radio/telephone trucks with the US Signal Corps. Length: 16 ft 3 in / 4,95 m Height: 7 ft 6 in / 2,30 m Weight: 5,920 lbs / 2 685 kg Width: 6 ft 6 in / 1,98 m Payload: 1,800 lbs / 816 kg WC55 The WC55 Truck, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Gun Motor Carriage Dodge (G502) was a modified WC52 designed to carry an M3A1 37mm antitank gun and shield mounted on its cargo bed; the WC55 and gun combination was designated M6 Fargo Gun Motor Carriage (GMC) with 37mm Anti-tank Gun (G121). 5,380 built, most later dismantled and returned to service as WC52 cargo trucks. Length: 13 ft 11 in / 4,25 m Height: 8 ft 2 in / 2,49 m to top of gun shield Weight: 5,600 lbs / 2 540 kg Width: 7 ft 2 in / 2,18 m Payload: 80 rounds 37mm WC56 The WC56 Truck, Command Reconnaissance, 3/4 ton, 4x4 w/o Winch Dodge (G502) was a command and reconnaissance vehicle akin to a large Willys Jeep. It did not prove popular as it was heavier and not as maneuverable as the Jeep, and its distinctive profile made it a target. Length: 13 ft 10 in / 4,22 m Height: 6 ft 9 in / 2,07 m Weight: 5,335 lbs / 2 420 kg Width: 6 ft 7 in / 2,00 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC57 The WC57 Truck, Command Reconnaissance, 3/4 ton, 4x4 w/Winch Dodge (G502) was identical to the WC56 but fitted with a Braden MU2 5,000 lb / 2 268 kg capacity winch at the front bumper. 6,010 built. Length: 14 ft 8 in / 4,46 m Height: 6 ft 9 in / 2,07 m Weight: 5,644 lbs / 2 560 kg Width: 6 ft 7 in / 2,00 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC58 The WC58 Truck, Radio, 3/4 ton, 4x4 w/Winch Dodge (G502) was identical to the WC57 but fitted with a scr radio set in front of the rear seat, and a 12-volt electrical system. Length: 14 ft 7 in / 4.46 m Height: 6 ft 9 in / 2.07 m Weight: 5,335 lbs / 2 420 kg Width: 6 ft 7 in / 2.00 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC59 The WC59 Truck, Telephone Maintenance, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Dodge (G502) was designed to install and repair telephone lines. Based on the same chassis as the WC54, but with a wheelbase increased by 50 cm. The spare wheel was carried behind the seats, with a step ladder fitted to where the spare wheel would have been. 549 were built. The bed was known by the Signal Corps as the K-50 truck, and was fitted to both Dodge and Chevrolet chassis. Length: 16 ft 0 in / 4,88 m Height: 6 ft 9 in / 2,06 m Weight: 5,357 lbs / 2 430 kg Width: 6 ft 6 in / 1,98 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC60 The WC60 Emergency Repair Chassis, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Dodge (G502) was a mobile workshop designed for field maintenance. It featured the same body as the WC54 but with tool trunks that were accessible from the outside. 296 built. Length: 15 ft 6 in / 4.73 m Height: 7 ft 5 in / 2.26 m Weight: 5,952 lbs / 2 700 kg Width: 6 ft 10 in / 2.08 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC61 The WC61 Light Maintenance Truck, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Dodge (G502) was designed to install and repair telephone lines. Replacement for the WC59, the WC61 had the step ladder fitted to the roof, the spare wheel was fitted behind the seats, and the tool trunks were accessible from the outside. 58 built. The US Signal Corps referred to these as the K-50B truck. Length: 15 ft 6 in / 4,73 m Height (without ladder): 7 ft 5 in / 2,26 m Weight: 5,952 lbs / 2 700 kg Width: 6 ft 10 in / 2,08 m Payload: 1,750 lbs / 800 kg WC62 The WC62 Truck, Cargo and Personnel Carrier, 1 1/2 ton, 6x6 w/o Winch Dodge (G507) Weapons Carrier was based on a lengthened WC51 with an extra axle added. 23,092 built (both WC62 and WC63 variants). One prototype produced as an armored car. Length: 17 ft 11 in / 5.47 m Height (with canvas cover): 7 ft 3 in / 2.21 m Height (with top down): 5 ft 2 in / 1.57 m Weight: 6,925 lbs / 3 141 kg Width: 6 ft 11 in / 2.11 m Payload: 3,300 lbs / 1500 kg WC63 The WC63 Truck, Cargo and Personnel Carrier, 1 1/2 ton, 6x6 with Winch Dodge (G507) Weapons Carrier was based on a lengthened WC51 with an extra axle added. Identical to the WC62 but fitted with a Braden MU2 7,500 pound capacity winch. Length: 18 ft 9 in / 5,72 m Height (with canvas cover): 7 ft 3 in / 2,21 m Height (with top down): 5 ft 2 in / 1,57 m Weight: 7,175 lbs / 3 250 kg Width: 6 ft 11 in / 2,10 m Payload: 3,300 lbs / 1500 kg WC64 The WC64 KD Truck, 3/4 ton, 4x4 Ambulance Dodge (G502) was an ambulance based on the same chassis as the WC54 but with a knock-down body designed to increase the amount of vehicles that could be shipped at the same time. 3,500 were built between the beginning of 1945 and the end of the war. Category:Dodge Category:Pre-war Category:Military Vehicles